Big Love
by fairmaidofkent
Summary: The extended proposal scene as seen in Forsaken Love. Title credited to Fleetwood Mac. B/R


**Written for LazyCatfish27**

* * *

Breathless, Bellatrix readjusted her knickers-

"You should really stop wearing those,"

-pulled down her long skirt-

"So much fabric to get in our way..."

- and headed over to the gilded mirror to fix her hair. Rodolphus followed, grinning in a lazy, satisfied way as he refastened the button of his fly and ducked his head to kiss her neck.

"Thanks for that, gorgeous. Maybe now I can survive this bloody ceremony," he groaned, curling his large hands around her waist and dragging her back against his chest. "Save me a dance at the reception."

"Maybe I won't," she challenged, whirling around to face him, eyes sparkling mischeivously. "Perhaps I'll dance with every other man in the room, find a delightfully young, handsome bachelor, and-"

"You _won't_," Rodolphus growled. "This had ceased to be a matter of jealously, my infuriating little pet; you are mine," he stared emphatically. Grinning, Bellatrix wagged her left hand close to his face. He stared at the long, bare, slim white fingers, nonplussed.

"No ring, my darling, no owner," she crowed delightedly, standing on her toes to nip at his jaw. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

Rodolphus was scowling, and seemed not to have heard the second statement. "No ring?"

"Merlin, you're so dense," she huffed at his ignorance. "Rings mean you're married, and since I'm not wearing a ring, I'm not-"

"I knew what you meant!" he snapped, grabbing her arm and tugging her out of the lavatory. He released her only as they neared the other members of the wedding party.

"Your sister looks like she just swallowed bobotuber pus," he commented idly under his breath. "That excited to marry poor Malfoy, eh?"

"She's scared," Bellatrix hissed back. "I'd better go... _reassure _her," she said mournfully, as though the term of comfort left a bitter taste in her mouth. With a little shurg, she skipped forward to take her sister's arm.

"You'll look positively ill," Bella chirped brightly, giving Narcissa a quick peck on the cheek. When the blonde didn't respond, Bellatrix sighed, and- resisting the urge to wince at the act she was about to perform- hugged her briefly. The music began, and Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder.

"You ready, Cissy?"

"Bella," she stared ahead blankly, face bleak. "_I can't do it._"

Really. The girl was just so melodramatic. Admittedly, Lucius _was _rather serious and quiet, but Bellatrix admired the way he killed, and the restraint, yet sheer _power_ of his Cruciatus. And if Bella could respect him, surely he would make a perfectly passable husband for her little sister. He was also well thought of in the Ministry, a valuable spy.

"Of course you can, silly, we've discussed it already. Listen, the music is starting up!" she prompted. She squeezed Narcissa's hand once more and trotted over to take Rodolphus's arm.

"Miss me, Black?"

"Like European Muggles miss the plague."

He chuckled as they moved up the aisle. The grand ball room of the Malfoy Manor had been done up beautifully- a rich red rug ran down the middle of the vast chamber, and pews fanned out on each side. The seats were packed with wizarding elite- Magical leaders from across the globe, all the respected European purebloods, and many African and Asian witches and wizards of pure breeding as well. Bellatrix lofted her chin and gave a smug little smirk, fully comfortable with the knowledge that, even surrounded by supposed peers, her blood was still admirably cleaner, and generations older than most. She winked at Lucius as they passed and he inclinded his head slightly. She had to stifle a giggle. She couldn't help it- he looked so terribly solemn, and on what was meant to be the happiest day of his life! He and Cissy would make the most ridiculously boring, proper couple in the history of wizardry, Bella decided as she settled into place beside Rodolphus.

Narcissa started slowly up the aisle, and Bellatrix watched her sister warmly. Poor girl looked dreadfully glum still, and for a moment, Bella considered pulling a funny face to get a laugh from the skinny blonde. However, she resisted the urge, and fought back a sweep of boredom as the official began to speak the Bonds.

"Bloody miserable pair, aren't they?" Rodolphus muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Delightfully so," she agreed.

"They don't even want to be married!" he continued vehemnently in the same undertone. "It should really be us up there, saying those Bonds."

"_WHAT?!" _Bellatrix's alarmed shriek shattered the revent silence, and reberverate throughout the hall. Rodolphus blanched.

"Bella," he muttered, panicked, "Bella, don't-"

"_What_," her tone did not quiet, "did you just say?"

"I…erm…" Rodolphus cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was certain he could feel a clammy sweat forming on his palms. People were gawking and muttering- and not just any people. _The _people he was meant to schmooze and impress in order to make his way in the world. His collar felt much too tight; he lifted one finger to tug on it ineffectually. "I don't think now's the time, Bellatrix…"

"You should have thought of that first!" My, but she looked furious. Rodolphus swallowed loudly, considering a quick disapparation, name change, and emmigration to Australia. "Did you really just ask me you to marry you, Lestrange?"

The shock muttering doubled in intensity, and Rodolphus thought he might be sick, in front of half the wizarding world.

"I…" He could lie. Say she was mad and hearing things.

"Well?"

But then, if he lied- well, there'd be no chance of her agreeing to the proposal, would there? "Yes," he decided at last, dignity be damned. Perhaps she would laugh at him, mock him and forever brand him as "Lestrange? Oh, the one that the Black daughter turned down at the Malfoy wedding in front of, well, everyone?" Rodolphus squared his shoulders. "Yes, I did."

_C'mon, Bells. You don't need to love me to say yes. Who else are you going to say yes to? Someone who will make you stay home and raise babies? Someone who'll bore you, treat you like a lady instead of a woman? You still want me, and I still want you, longer than I've ever wanted anyone, more than I've anyone... Please. Marry me._

Bellatrix gave him a long, measured stare. And then, she shrugged. "Alright then."

_Yes!_ He wanted to run forward and sweep her into his arms, kiss her, shove Lucius and Narcissa out of the way and marry her on the spot. She was his now, he would get to keep her-

"Bellatrix, how _dare_ you!" Narcissa cried, but Rodolphus could have sworn she was smiling. "Always need to be the center of attention, even at _my_ wedding!" Practically skipping, she turned to run. Rodolphus glanced at his friend uncertainly- Lucius grimaced and reached for her arm.

Merlin, how humiliating, having to drag your bride back to the alter. Rodolphus tried to feel pity, but it was choked by a grin. _His _bride wouldn't be scurrying off.

"Damnit Roddy, be nice," Bella scolded playfully, sidling up beside him and placing her fingers on his hand. He raised his eyebrows.

"Legilimens, again?" he asked dryly. She laughed softly.

"Yep. You stupid sap. Never pinned you for the cheesy proposal type."

Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her temple. "Yes, but now I'm _your_ stupid cheesy sap."

"Whatever have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
